The Luxurious Loud House (pilot)
The Luxurious Loud House is the pilot episode for the spinoff series of the same name. Plot Richard shows the viewers around his mansion and how his everyday life goes at his home, the Lynn R. Loud Estate. The settings for this episode takes place on September 13, 2016. Synopsis The story begins at the Lynn R. Loud Estate, a young boy appears and introduces himself as Richard Lincoln Loud III, the wealthy eighth cousin of Lincoln Loud. Richard explains that his family is rich because they own Loud Industries, which is one of the largest conglomerate corporations in the world, and that their father, Lynn Loud I, owns the company himself as its CEO. Richard also explains that despite being raised in an affluent family, his mansion is full of as much chaos as Lincoln's home, having the same number of sisters as Lincoln. Richard then shows the viewers around his room, after showing them around his room, his older sister, Lynn, walks into his room and tells him that they have soccer practice at 4:00pm. He walks out of his room to introduce the chaotic conditions of his home: Richard invites the twins Lana and Lola to his soccer game coming in two weeks, he plays catch with Lynn in which Lucy pops up and scares them and then reads Richard a poem she wrote about his girlfriend Veronica, Richard then exits Lynn's room, gives a positive comment to Luna's music, and has a talk with Lori about her boyfriend Bobby. Richard then explains that despite his mansion being full of chaos with ten sisters, he has no obstacles going to the bathroom as he has 15 bathrooms in the mansion. Richard then goes downstairs and asks his personal chauffeur, Kerby, to take him and his sister, Lynn to the soccer practice, Richard then runs upstairs to get his jersey on and take his water with him. Five minutes later, Richard and Lynn then walk to the limo to go to the soccer practice. At the soccer practice, Lynn's boyfriend and the Loud family's second cousin, Willy Loud appears, and Lynn whispers to him her plan. Richard's girlfriend, Veronica appears, and all four of them play the game with their friends, after the game, Richard has a conversation with Veronica, Richard then explains that he dates Veronica, that she is the daughter of Richard's godfather who is also a Loud Industries business executive, and that their relationship is very popular among everyone. Kerby then arrives with Richard's limo and calls them, and they ran to the limo to get home. At dinner, Richard has conversations with Lori and Lynn, he discusses with Lori about her boyfriend, Bobby. After dinner, Richard and his sisters sat to watch The Loud House on Television. In the episode the wealthy Loud kids are watching, The Loud House Lynn gives her brother Lincoln a Dutch oven, to the wealthy Loud siblings' disgust. The TV then shows two girls wanting to get revenge on Lincoln for the bad advices he gave about girls. Richard then explains that it's a good example of what would happen if his family were not rich. The TV then shows a scene of The Loud House Lincoln and his sisters racing upstairs which ends up with The Loud House Lynn winning, Richard then brags about winning a lot of competitions, especially family competitions, to which Lori and Lynn explain that Richard can't always be the best, and that Richard is only the best in sports and physical activities due to influences from Lynn and their father, Lynn I. After the show, Richard concludes his daily life in the Lynn R. Loud Estate and then goes to text his girlfriend, Veronica. Cast * Richard Loud III * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud II * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Kerby * Murray * Veronica Santiago * Willy Loud * Lynn Loud I * Rita Loud Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Vhs